Damn Halloween
by Edward's.BestFriiend
Summary: Soy nueva publicando, asi que piedad. Hikaru siempre pensó que en esta noche jamas pasaria nada interesante


Otra vez. De nuevo el mismo sonido de aquel molesto timbre que anunciaba la visita de alguien a su fría mansión. Suspiró. Sentado frente a la chimenea del gran salón. Su dorada mirada fijada en las llamativas llamas, casi extasiado ante las pequeñas chispas que provocaban en la madera. Cerró los ojos resignado y comenzó a contar mentalmente. 3.. 2.. 1.. –Hikaru!- Ahí estaba. Otra vez. Y aquella persona que había gritado su nombre se dejó ver en la entrada del salón. Idéntico a él y sin embargo se veía tan diferente. No entendía como su hermano gemelo podría estar tan ilusionado. Suspiró por milésima vez, levantándose del suelo con pesadez. Y lo encaró. Divertidas orbes doradas chocaron con las suyas "Aburridooo.." se quejó mentalmente. –Abre la puerta, yo llevo los caramelos- Entrecerró la mirada desafiando a su gemelo ante la orden –Abre la puerta Hikaru!- su mirada fue respondida con otra igual. Y cerró los ojos obedeciendo. No iba a ganarle en el día de hoy de todas maneras –Eres un aburrido- escuchó la suave burla acompañada de la risa de su gemelo y ladeó el rostro sacándole la lengua sin preocuparse de parecer el joven caballero que le enseñaron desde niño a ser. De todas maneras, en el fondo ellos nunca lo fueron.

Abrió la puerta con expresión aburrida fijando su dorada mirada en las dos pequeñas figuras que tenia enfrente. –Feliz Halloween!- Gritaron. Perfectamente sincronizadas. Y ahogó una exclamación sorprendido ante lo que vio. "Ooh.. Valla" Salió de su estupor al notar un leve empujón por detrás, solicitándole hacerse a un lado y dejarle sitio a su igual. –Feliz..- Ahí estaba. Su misma expresión en el rostro de su hermano. Ladeó el rostro para volver a fijar su mirada en los niños que se encontraban a las puertas de su casa. Gemelos. Gemelos que portaban la misma expresión que la de su hermano y la que llevaba él hace un instante. Sonrió divertido ante la situación sin poder evitarlo. Quizá este día no sea tan malo. Miró de reojo a su gemelo. Ni se movía. Los niños? Bah, tampoco. Jeh. Si tuviera una cámara lo gravaría. Debería llamar a alguna sirvienta? Naah, despertarían de su.. lo que fuera el estado en el que estaban. Cómico. Muy cómico, si. Sus doradas orbes no dejaban de observar divertidas la escena. Su sonrisa ampliándose por momentos. Carraspeó cuando pensó que ya era suficiente, arrebatando la bandeja de caramelos de las manos de su hermano que seguía en su mundo sin hacerle caso. Finalmente los pequeños gemelos murmuraron –Truco o Trato??- Les sonrió y miró de reojo a su igual, observando divertido como despertaba de su ensoñación para mirarle a él con reproche al verse sin la bandeja de caramelos. Aw, le había quitado el papel de la actuación? Qué pena.

La gran puerta se cerró prácticamente sola. Y dejó aquella bandeja ya medio vacía en el suelo. Se incorporó mirando de cerca a su hermano. –Kaoru..?- Éste solo le miró. Estaba aun sorprendido, lo sabía. Jamás habían visto tan de cerca a otros como ellos. Les dieron incluso caramelos. –Los viste bien?- Volvió a fijar su vista en él un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta. –Sí- contestó dedicándole una sonrisa. Ésta si llegó a verse en su mirada. Era verdadera. Ya sabían que no eran los únicos. Había sido una buena experiencia. Y en qué fecha… -Creo que adoro Halloween- Comentó entrecerrando la mirada travieso. Su hermano le devolvió una idéntica –Ya lo sabia- No pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta recibida, pasándole un brazo por su hombro sin poder ocultar su diversión con la situación –Kaoru, ahí parecías un..- Auch. Ese golpe dolió. Cerró los ojos sobándose aquel golpe en la nuca apenas recibido, mientras escuchaba la risa y los rápidos pasos de su hermano que huía claramente de él, posiblemente esperando algún tipo de venganza. Bufó entrecerrando los ojos. Dorado casi volviéndose negro. Ese Kaoru… de seguro mañana tendría un chichon bien hermoso en la cabeza. Retiraba lo dicho "Damn.. Halloween"

**NOTAS DE AUTORA xD**

**Bueno, espero que os halla gustado aunque soy consciente de que Halloween.. ya pasó Dx**

**De todas formas no pude evitar escribir esto ^^U**

**Mi amigo (Hikaru xD) hizo algo parecido con su hermana.. solo que estaban sorprendidos x un niño que llebaba un disfrad de locura segun él xD**

**Comentarios, pleaasee!! =)  
**


End file.
